headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynda van der Klok
| aliases = Lynda Van Der Klok | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Livingston County, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = 1961 Date approximated based upon the notion that Lynda and her friends are supposed to be seventeen-years-old at the time the events from Halloween take place. | died = 1978 | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = | actor = P.J. Soles }} Lynda van der Klok is a character from the Halloween film franchise and is a friend of Laurie Strode as well as a victim of Laurie's murderous brother, Michael Myers. She appeared in both the original 1978 version of John Carpenter's Halloween played by P.J. Soles, as well as Rob Zombie's 2007 remake of Halloween where she is played by Kristina Klebe. Biography Lynda van der Klok was a quirky, gum-chewing teenage student at Haddonfield High School and was a close friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett. She was a member of the cheerleading squad and often expressed her discontent over learning new cheers. On October 30th, 1978, Lynda and her friends were walking home from school when Laurie commented about forgetting her chemistry book. Lynda remarked about how she always forgot her chemistry book, as well as her other school books, remarking "who needs books anyway?" On Halloween night, an inebriated Lynda and her boyfriend Bob Simms drove to the Wallace house to meet up with Annie Brackett who was babysitting little Lindsey Wallace. They soon discovered that Annie wasn't there, and Lindsey was actually across the street at the Doyle residence. The two decided to take advantage of the opportunity and went upstairs to have sex. After a bout of love-making, Lynda asked Bob to go out to his van to get her a beer. When he came back inside, he encountered the psychopath Michael Myers. Michael stabbed Bob through the chest, pinning him to the wall with a knife. He then placed a bed sheet over his head and put Bob's glasses over top of it. He walked upstairs into the bedroom where Lynda was waiting for him. Lynda, believing it to be Bob, flashed her breasts at him. When Michael showed no reaction, Lynda grew irate and demanded her beer. Again, Michael showed no reaction. Frustrated, Lynda got up and decided to call Laurie to see if she knew where Annie was. While she was on the telephone, Michael pulled off the bed sheet, came up behind her and strangled her with the telephone cord. He then stuffed her body inside a dumbwaiter where it was discovered a short time later by Laurie Strode. Rob Zombie's Halloween Lynda van der Klok is a fictional high school student and murder victim and a supporting character featured in the Halloween film series. She is part of the continuity of the remake series and was played by actress Kristina Klebe. She appeared in the 2007 film Halloween by director Rob Zombie. Lynda van der Klok was a student at Haddonfield High School and a friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett. Lynda was a foul-mouthed party girl, a behavioral trait that might have originated with the divorce of her parents. Living with her father, Lynda often played the "Daddy's Girl" card to get out of trouble. Lynda was also a member of the high school cheer-leading squad, but admittedly had a bad relationship with her coach whom she referred to in cheerleader cadence as a C-U-N-T. An incident with the coach netted Lynda a detention, and the coach telephoned her father. On October 30th, Lynda, Annie and Laurie were walking home from school when Laurie noticed a strange, masked man staring at them from across the street. Lynda jokingly solicited the stranger's attention, by drawing attention to herself shouting, "You want some of the young stuff? Well come and get it". The following evening, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob sneaked into the old, abandoned Myers house for a night of drinking and love-making. They laid some sheets down on the dirty, wooden floor, and Lynda jokingly downplayed her boyfriend's sexual virility. Afterward, she sent him outside to get her a beer. When he came back in, he took a discarded bed sheet and placed it over his head, wearing his glasses on the outside of the sheet. It was his intent to play a prank on Lynda, but unfortunately for Bob, Michael Myers (the stranger that Lynda solicited earlier), appeared in the room and stabbed the man to death. Michael took Bob's cue and placed the sheet and glasses over his own head. He entered the room where Lynda was waiting and Lynda thought that it was her boyfriend. She pulled the sheet down, exposing her breasts and coyly queried, "See anything you like?" When her presumed boyfriend made no reaction, Lynda grew irritated and got up. Michael shed his pseudo-disguise and strangled Lynda to death. Notes & Trivia * * The character's name is also spelled Lynda Van Der Klok. * To Halloween fans, Lynda is affectionately remembered as the "Totally" girl due to her penchant for repeating the word ad nauseum throughout casual conversation. The 2007 remake revisits the idea, but plays it off in a more sarcastic vein. * Both versions of the character are fundamentally the same in terms of history and attitude, but with a few minor differences. In the original Halloween, Lynda was the second of Laurie's friends to be killed and she was murdered in the Wallace home. In the remake, she is the first of Laurie's friends to be killed and she is murdered in the Myers house. See also External Links * * Lynda van der Klok at Wikipedia * Lynda van der Klok at Horror Film Wiki Appearances |-|Films= * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) |-|Television= |-|Comics= |-|Novels= * Halloween (novelization) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References Keywords Babysitter | Cheerleader | Murder victim | Strangulation | Student